


Who the Hell is Will?

by darkangeles



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangeles/pseuds/darkangeles
Summary: There is John,There is Chris.But who the hell is Will?This is a story of a night that takes a twist. Or does it really?It's a sweet yet tragic story of the young couple when they both come home one night, they each face something unexpected that night.





	Who the Hell is Will?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to write anything creative for a really long time until i was inspired for this story. Please let me know what you guys think. It's a super short story, so forgive me for writing a short and vague summary.

All the evidence was in front of him. The smell of the smoke coming from inside his house. The lights were out for the most part but you could see the brightness rise out of one of the rooms. He had to investigate further to see which room that asshole decided to ruin for him. He pulled out his gun, aiming for potential target ahead of him as he pushed the front door open. As he suspected there was no light anywhere nearby but he noticed the smoky scent in the room. He called out “CHRIS!” to trigger a response. He knew it had to have been Chris, Chris was the only one who had access to the security code of his alarm system. Who else could it have been? He had the latest technology implanted into his house the most secure of them all, even CIA agents used this technology. 

Before he took a step further he went back to his car to grab a smoke bomb, not that it wasn’t smoky enough but he had this new weapon that induced an allergic reaction. As soon as he walked in he released the bomb fogging up the place and started running through the place until he found the light source diffracting from the room near the kitchen. He made it to the dining room and finally was caught by surprise.

“I need everything to be flawless. I cannot fail again. If I fail, John will kill me. I’m not trying to die today. This better work!” he commanded the person across the line. He switched the lights out as to not leave any trace or evidence behind, of his presence in the house. He finally lit the first fire he had been planning on for the night. It shouldn’t take too long for this plan to work, of course if that idiot can carry out the plan. All he wanted was for the man he had been talking to on the phone to enter at the right time. He couldn’t afford to ruin this plan. He had been practicing and preparing for this day for a very long time. He managed to switch off the alarm he had to make sure everything else worked perfectly. Everything else was put in place. 

He heard the door open. Whoever it was, they were quite silent. He was nervous. It didn’t take long for him to hear his name called. “CHRIS!” He started shaking. He didn’t want to get caught until the appropriate time. He was quite successful in holding himself until he saw the smoke spread into the room he was in and realized the mistake he had made. He started coughing and couldn’t contain the noise. His inhaler was in the next room but he wanted to stay until man of the hour walked in and he went through with the plan. 

John saw Chris right across from him next to the lit fire, in the dining room. That wasn’t it. Chris hadn’t responded to his name and his face had turned blue, especially his lips when he couldn’t breathe as easily anymore. There were rose petals around him, the candle was lit on the dining table with a bottle of wine and some steak. Chris was on one knee next to this setup when we was caught with an asthma attack for the love of his life. He didn’t plan on dying tonight and his lover might become the cause of his death. He wanted to blurt out the words before John saw his body fall. He started “Will…Will…” only to raise suspicion in John for him to ask “Who the hell is will?” 

Luckily, the idiot came inside on time to serenade John with the song Chris wrote for him, with the violin. As the idiot started playing the violin, John dropped the gun and lifted Chris off of the ground and rushed him to the hospital without even processing that the inhaler was on the countertop. 

Love is crazy, love is stupid, love is dangerous.

As soon as he arrived at the ER and the doctors took a look at Chris, they understood that the damage was done, it wasn’t going to be easy to treat such damage. At the very least the doctor prescribed oxygen therapy. According to the doctor, he might have to stay on the oxygen tank for the rest of his life.

Chris was feeling much better minutes later he took his first oxygen treatment and had found out permanent scarring in his lungs. He was ready to finish the plan. “I can’t fuck it up again. God gave me another chance,” he thought to himself. “John.” He reached his hand out to him. “I don’t know who will is, but would you do me the honor and marry me?” John teared up. He definitely did not see this night turning out this way. Yeah, sure, it was Chris that broke in but at what cost did he attack the love of his life?

Love is painful, love is tragic.

“Yes,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on reddit: Write a romantic, candlelit evening as if it was in another, completely different, genre.


End file.
